Fully automatic coffee brewing machines are known. These brewing machines generally store whole coffee beans in a hopper on top of a coffee brewing device. The user generally selects the type of coffee desired, i.e., espresso, cappuccino, latte, etc., and the machine grinds the beans from the hopper. The machine then drops the ground beans into a brewing chamber, compresses the grounds to create a brewable coffee block, and brews the block by forcing high pressure hot water therethrough.
These known automatic coffee brewing machines, however, may have several drawbacks. For example, if the beans are left in the hopper for more than a few days, the beans tend to lose their freshness and may go stale. Further, the grinders used in these machines may not be suitable for grinding coffee as finely as desired for certain types of beverages such as espresso. Adequate espresso grinds generally require constant adjustment so as to provide a “Barista” quality beverage. Such adjustments, however, may not be practical and, in fact, may defeat the purpose of an automatic brewer.
Finally, known automatic devices may tend to clog and/or provide more or less of a dose of coffee as may be desired. The ultimate result may be a beverage with an unsatisfactory taste.
There is a desire, therefore, for an automatic coffee brewing machine that provides fresh, properly dosed coffee and other types of brewed beverages in a fast and efficient manner. The machine preferably should be adaptable to various types of beverages.